


forget what you came for

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Generation Kill Week, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: "Would you bind my hands?" is not at all what Nate is expecting Brad to say.





	forget what you came for

**Author's Note:**

> For Generation Kill Week Day 1. This is more just "bdsm" than actual "bdsm au" but I hope you enjoy!

"You need what?" Nate asks, stilling in the act of reaching for his beer.

Brad's exhale seems a little shaky. "Please."

Nate came over to watch the game, have a few beers and maybe some nachos. He hadn't expected Brad to come out of the bedroom holding a length of soft-looking rope and say, "I want you to bind my wrists for me. Ray's not home yet and I - I need it."

"You're sure?" 

Brad nods. Nate takes the rope - it is soft, almost silky between his fingers. It seems like something Brad could slip the knots in without too much effort. "Just - here?"

"Yes," Brad says, and gets down on his knees in front of where Nate's sitting on the couch. He puts his arms behind his back, crossing them at the wrist. "You do remember how?"

Nate knuckles him with hardly any pressure just above the shoulder blade in reply. "This looks like pretty specialized rope," he says casually, looping it slowly around Brad's wrists.

"It is."

"What are you looking for here? Just together at the wrists, or up the arm to the elbow, what?"

Brad resettles himself minutely. "Whatever you want to do," he replies, his voice sounding a little hoarse. 

Nate's got a fairly decent repertoire of boating knots, but barely any knowledge of actual bondage styles. He settles for looping Brad's forearms a few times, carefully lining up the rope so it doesn't cross awkwardly, then fastens the wrists together with a double fisherman's. There's enough slack between the two knots that Brad's shoulders can stay down comfortably. "Okay?"

"Yes, thank you." 

Nate feels something dubious tugging at him, but he pushes it down. After a few seconds, he reaches out to run a hand lightly over Brad's shoulders, wanting to be sure nothing's pulling. Brad makes a soft noise at that - not actual surprise, more - acknowledgement. The dubious feeling fades out a little and Nate turns most of this attention back to the basketball game, looking down at Brad occasionally, but Brad doesn't move and they're still in the same spots when the front door opens and Ray comes in, grocery bag in hand.

"You couldn't wait fifteen minutes?" Ray asks Brad, who shakes his head. Ray looks at Nate briefly, and Nate has a second of feeling like he's missed something, before Ray says, "I'm gonna put this shit away, anyone need anything from the kitchen?"

"No, thanks, Ray," Nate says, giving him a hesitant smile.

"Cool, be back in a sec." Ray's voice fades a little as he goes into the kitchen.

Nate looks at the score, then down at Brad. "Is this a common thing?" he asks.

It seems to take Brad a while to answer. "Sometimes."

Nate touches his elbow, just softly.

Ray comes back with a beer in hand. "Nate do a good job, or you want me to redo it?" he asks Brad, sitting down on the couch next to Nate, on the opposite side of Brad's position on the floor.

"It's good."

Nate still feels like he's missing something, but he drinks the rest of his beer instead of saying anything. On screen, the crowd roars at something, and he turns his attention back to that for another few minutes. Then the quarter ends. Ray puts his hand on Brad's neck and, with seeming carefulness, tips him so that he's mostly leaning against Ray's legs. His feet push lightly against Nate's ankles.

Nate looks at Ray, because it seems to him like Brad's really not here for conversation. "Do you tie him up often?"

"When he asks me to," Ray answers with half a shrug, his eyes on Brad, his hand moving slowly on Brad's head. Then Ray grabs Nate's hand and puts it on Brad's neck, and Nate feels Brad shiver. His own heart is beating a little faster.

"Like, he just -" Nate has to think about it a second, imagining what Brad might feel like right now, and Ray waits him out, "- wants to give up autonomy for a while?"

Brad turns his face against Ray's thigh. Ray says, "When we do this, he goes someplace else inside his head. Like, my brain's not wired that way, so I can't explain it a hundred percent, but he's just - not all there right now."

Nate stills his hand. He needs to be sure. "That's not - it's not like you're taking advantage or anything, right?"

Ray just laughs at that. "Brad knows what it does to him. That's why he initiates it."

Nate turns that over in his mind for a while, stroking his thumb gently over the skin beneath Brad's ear. "What if you hadn't come home?"

"He would have moved closer to you eventually," Ray says. He slides a hand over Brad's head again, then leans forward. "You still okay?" Nate hears him whisper, and Brad nods minutely. "You want anything else, or just us touching you for a while?"

Brad shakes his head, then shuffles slightly so his face is pressed to Nate's thigh. Ray squeezes Brad's shoulder, then grins at Nate. 

Nate strokes a hand over the back of Brad's head. He whispers to Ray, "This feels like a lot of responsibility?"

"Yeah, but we know you're good for it."

Nate runs his fingertips along the curves of Brad's ear, then rubs the lobe gently between his thumb and forefinger. Brad takes a deeper breath at that. Nate wants to ask if doing this is only about Brad's headspace, or if there's more to it, like Brad sucking Ray's dick. Nate hadn't missed that the master bath clearly contains both their things, or that the larger bedroom has a bed big enough for two and nightstands on both sides. Nightstands both with water glasses and books on them.

He cups the back of Brad's neck, squeezing just slightly, then takes a chance and slips his hand down the back of Brad's t-shirt, tracing the lines of his shoulder blades and lingering over the bumps of his spine. When he risks a look at Ray, Ray's expression is approving. Brad sighs against his thigh and seems to melt even more against him, so Nate must be doing something right.

"Usually this is about when I want to haul him into my lap, but he's too fucking tall," Ray whispers right in Nate's ear, the tickle of breath making Nate shiver some more. "It's hot, yeah?" Ray continues to whisper. "Like, it was nice just watching him drop, but suddenly you want to put your hands all over him. 

Nate can't hold back his groan, and his dick throbs. "Yeah."

"Brad, I'm going to untie you just for a minute," Ray says to him, and leans down to slip the knots and unwind the rope from around one of Brad's wrists. "Okay, lift your arm. Slowly."

Brad does, and Nate and Ray pull his shirt up over his head.

"Great. Let's fix you up here," Ray's saying to Brad, even as Nate's now paying more attention to the expanse of skin he can run his hands over. "Tighter this time?"

Brad shakes his head. 

Ray makes quick work of the rope. Nate reaches down to feel it when he's done, tucking his fingers briefly in Brad's curled hands. "Show me you're okay with this," he whispers in Brad's ear, and Brad squeezes his fingers. "Okay. Will you suck my cock?"

In response, Brad moves his head to mouth over Nate's dick through his jeans. "Fuck yeah," Ray says, and then his hands are opening Nate's fly.

"This is _so_ not what I thought today would be," Nate groans, wanting to tip his head back against the cushions but also wanting to watch. "C'mon over and watch the game, Nate, have some beers, tie Brad up, get fucking laid."

"Lift your hips," Ray says, laughing, and when Nate does, he finds his jeans yanked all the way off. Brad moves between his knees. 

"You've got a nice cock, Nate," Ray murmurs, and Nate groans, one hand on Brad's head and the other curling around Ray's wrist. "Brad's gonna enjoy that."

Brad goes down on him without any fanfare or announcement, and Nate closes his eyes briefly, trying to control his breathing. "Brad - _fuck_ -"

Ray leans over and kisses him. It's almost sweet, which Nate didn't expect, Ray's mouth moving slow but deliberate. It's in contrast to Brad's sloppy bobbing of his head, getting almost to the base of Nate's cock with each forward lean, and tight suction when he does get there. "Makes you wonder where he learned it," Ray says in Nate's ear, a dirty edge to the words, then bites Nate's earlobe gently before he keeps talking. "We've never threesomed with another dude." He says it almost conversationally, but Nate's mind is racing. "And nobody else has ever seen him like this."

Nate gasps, cupping the back of Brad's head and shoving his cock in, and Brad makes a low noise but he doesn't choke. "What do you think, Brad?" Ray is asking. "Make Nate come like this, or do something else?"

Brad pulls off and glares at Ray. Then he rocks back on his heels and stands up in one smooth motion. Nate can see where his cock is straining at the fly of his khaki shorts, marked by a wet spot the size of a quarter. "Fuck," he breathes out, squirming slightly on the couch, before reaching to undo Brad's button and zipper. Ray watches him do it, his expression approving. Nate curls his hand around Brad's cock and strokes a few times, thumbing over the wet head, and noting the way Brad shudders at that. 

"What about you?" he asks Ray.

"I'm gonna watch. And jerk off." Ray gestures to his lap, where his hard-on is also evident through his sweats. "Don't worry, I don't get possessive unless he wants me to."

Brad makes an impatient noise. Nate's only holding his cock, nothing else. Nate looks up at him. "Bedroom?"

"Hell yeah," Ray says. "Brad, I'm not untying you."

Nate stands up, then pulls his shirt off. He leaves it with his jeans, and pulls Brad into the bedroom by the open waist of his shorts, Ray following behind them. Nate pushes Brad's clothes to the floor and watches him step out of them. He's careful not to trip. "You tie him to the headboard ever?" Nate asks Ray.

"I have."

He undoes the knots around Brad's wrists, and slides his hands up Brad's arms, rubbing gently. "Get on the bed," he tells Brad. "On your back."

Brad lies down. He lifts his arms above his head, and Nate ties him carefully to the metal bars, leaving a decent amount of slack. Brad can move, but he won't be able to touch. Ray settles next to him. He's got one hand in his sweats. "Ray, really?" Nate asks, and gestures at his clothes.

Ray shrugs. "Maybe in a while."

Nate looks at Brad for a few seconds. Brad's eyes are closed, and his chest is rising and falling evenly, but he's flushed and the even breaths are coming quickly. When Nate pushes at his ankle, he spreads his legs immediately. Nate moves up between his knees, running his hands over Brad's chest. When he pinches a nipple and tugs, Brad nearly jumps. "You're all right," Nate breathes in his ear. He runs a hand over Brad's thigh. Then he applies pressure, making Brad bend his leg outward at the knee, and Nate leans down to put his teeth on the pale skin that's exposed. 

"Yes, nice," he hears Ray whisper.

Nate settles between Brad's open thighs. "You like getting fucked?" he asks, and Brad breathes a little faster. "Say no if you don't, Brad."

Brad rolls his hips in response, rubbing their cocks together. Nate glances at Ray, and Ray nods. "Condom?" Nate asks as he touches Brad's cock with light fingertips, then traces down over his balls.

Brad shakes his head. Nate repeats the question. Brad shakes his head again. 

Ray turns the other way to open the nightstand drawer, then he hands Nate a bottle of lube. "You can finger him for a while if you're into that, but past a certain point he'll just lose it completely," he says, grinning as Brad groans. "He almost kicked me in the head once. It was worth it, though."

Brad's body gives way easily, and Ray doesn't mislead; when Nate's got two fingers gliding in and out steadily, Brad starts to groan, his flush darkening, and his cock twitches against his belly. Nate lays his free hand flat against it, and Brad bucks up. The thick vein throbs against Nate's palm. 

"See?" Ray asks. The bed shifts as he wiggles his sweats down, and Nate glances over. "I didn't mean see my cock, I meant Brad," Ray says, dryly. 

"I looked anyway," Nate replies, matching his tone. Ray grins at that and gives his cock several long pulls, clearly showing off. Nate pushes his fingers harder into Brad, who groans outright, then withdraws with care so he can slick himself. He's going to last about fifteen seconds after all this. 

A heel nudges at his ass, Brad telling him to hurry up. "You, patience," Nate says, but he's not feeling patient at all, either. It's one smooth motion to push into Brad, who makes a pleased sound, one that Ray echoes. "Me, too," Nate breathes. He wants to press his face to Brad's neck, so he does. Brad's skin is warm and kind of tacky with sweat, and his pulse hammers relentlessly against Nate's tongue when Nate opens his mouth there. 

Then Brad shifts and tilts his hips, and Nate absolutely has to move. There's no real pace to it, just haphazardness, slipping against each other. He can feel Brad's cock against his belly, hot, and then hotter and wetter as Brad comes with a wordless yell. "Jesus, Brad," Nate hears Ray say, "you couldn't hold out any longer than that?"

Brad's reply is a scratchy "Fuck. Off," and Nate's aware that Ray is laughing. 

"Nate," Brad says, and Nate sees him open his eyes briefly to look down between them. Then Brad's head lolls back on the pillow as Nate fucks into him a little harder, a little faster. Heat is pooling in him, low, and there's a part of Nate that wonders if these aren't tears gathering in his eyes at the same time. He tucks his face against Brad's neck again and feels Brad's legs come up to hold him in place, and the world narrows down to nothing but the feel of skin and the heat of Brad's body around his cock as he comes.

He's pretty sure that Ray says something like, "Balls deep, oh yeah," followed by Brad's whole body hitching with suppressed laughter. It makes Nate shudder again. He stays draped over Brad without moving for a few more seconds, waiting for control and the ability to function to return, and when a hand strokes over his back, he knows it's Ray's. "Nate, you okay?"

"I'm good." He kisses Brad's neck once more, then peels himself away. He's as careful as possible when he pulls out, but Brad still makes a soft noise, close to a whine. Nate strokes his thigh and Brad shudders. Nate has to wet his lips to speak. "Your arms okay?"

Brad nods. Ray reaches up and unties him, and Nate rubs one of Brad's shoulders while Ray rubs the other, until they can lower his arms to the bed. Brad barely moves, looking dazed, and he doesn't close his legs. Nate looks down at the mess. He says, "How about we clean you up?".

"Oh, I got this," Ray says, with a package of wet wipes in his hand that he must have gotten from the nightstand. Nate rolls out of the way and watches Brad's face for a while as Ray wipes him down. Nate cleans himself off as well, but otherwise doesn't move any further. It might take an earthquake for him to stop feeling like all his limbs are made of jelly.

Then Brad stretches and turns to kiss Nate softly, then kisses Ray. "Thanks," he says. He looks more like himself now, a sharp light in his eyes. "That was fucking amazing. Now let's order food, I need lo mein. And dumplings."

"I bought groceries," Ray replies, but to Nate he looks like there won't be any argument. "Nate, you want Great Wok?"

"Does it involve me not having to get out of this bed?"

Brad nudges at him until Nate's resting his head on Brad's thigh, then scratches his fingers through Nate's hair. It feels good. "I think that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> This could potentially be read in the same universe as "the sore spot" but that's definitely not required.
> 
> I have more for this week but fair warning it's going to get kind of weird after this.


End file.
